


Hissy Fits!

by mossy_meteorite



Series: Virgil Finds a Family [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Janus is a Good Parent, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Separation Anxiety, hints of separation anxiety, just a warning, virgil has a panic attack and a bit of a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossy_meteorite/pseuds/mossy_meteorite
Summary: Janus knew that when he claimed Virgil as his own hatchling, things would be a bit... difficult. Most children Virgil’s age were usually prone to being a little bit fussy, if not cranky.Janus probably should have realized earlier on that Virgil was not raised in an environment where this behavior was normalized.(Or, Virgil accidentally breaks a glass and has a panic attack.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Virgil Finds a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183592
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Hissy Fits!

**Author's Note:**

> Janus is a good dad in this fic, as per usual.  
> Virgil has a panic attack and a bit of a breakdown in this one, just a heads up.

Janus knew that when he claimed Virgil as his own hatchling, things would be a bit... difficult. Most children Virgil’s age were usually prone to being a little bit fussy, if not cranky. 

Janus probably should have realized earlier on that Virgil was not raised in an environment where this behavior was normalized. 

As a half snake creature, when flicking out his tongue, Janus could usually sense fear or discomfort in most creatures. Anger was usually easy to detect physically, because most people’s facial expressions and body language showed it all. This was especially common in little kids.

But not in Virgil, Janus came to realize.

The little boy was always very cautious when it came to showing Janus his emotions or discomfort. He had a very unhealthy habit of repressing his feelings, and it was beginning to become pretty clear. 

When Virgil spilled a cup of water, he would tense up and look at Janus immediately, as if he was afraid of what would come next. Janus always assured him that accidents happen, and he wasn’t in trouble. Virgil always seemed... _more_ upset when Janus said it was okay, or that he wasn’t in trouble. His fists would clench, and it was very clear that he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. He almost looked annoyed at the fact that nothing else ever happened, that it ended well for both parties. It was unsettling to see such a young child act so cautious and afraid.

Janus never wanted to push his hatchling to do something he was uncomfortable with, so he didn’t force Virgil to speak. 

Janus realized that maybe he should have asked around a bit more, though, after what he liked to call ‘The Cup Incident’. 

It was a calm evening. It was cloudy outside, and the old television was being used as quiet background noise. They had just finished eating dinner, and Virgil, bless his heart, ended up bumping his drinking glass off of the counter. This caused it to hit the ground and shatter, pieces of glass scattering across the tiled floor of the kitchen.

It was an accident, and Janus wasn’t upset in the slightest. He used to knock things over all the time when his tail was growing at rapid speeds when he was a hatchling. It was normal, and it happened. 

“Oops! Step on back, sweetie, I don’t want you hurting yourself on the glass. Alright, let me get the broom...” Janus had not really paid attention to Virgil’s facial expressions or body language, as he was preoccupied with cleaning the broken shards of glass. After cleaning it up and putting it in the trash, the problem was fixed. 

...At least, Janus _thought_ it was fixed.

When Janus turned around, Virgil had barely even moved back two steps. He was absolutely frozen, eyes locked on the ground where the glass had shattered. He swallowed and slowly looked over to Janus. Something was _very_ wrong.

“Virgil? Little one, what’s wrong? It’s okay, I’m not upset with you.” Assured Janus, hoping to comfort his little hatchling. Virgil shook his head and blinked a few times before speaking.

“N- no. It’s not...” Janus blinked in confusion. What? He slithered forward a bit, stopping when Virgil backed up. 

“Yes it is, my dear. I’m not— “ Janus was surprisingly cut off as Virgil spoke much louder.

“N-no! It’s _n-not_ okay! I kn-know it’s not! I broke y-your cup a-and I made a mess! I-I’ve made a _bunch_ of messes! B-b-but you h-haven’t h-h-hit me o-or yelled at m-me, and I j-just—! ” Virgil took a quick, shaky inhale as he cut himself off before continuing. “I don’t understand! Pl-Please, j-just h-hit me, y-yell, s-say you h-h-hate me! 

Wh— when are y-you gonna _hurt_ me!?” 

Virgil began sobbing, his little chest heaving with every gasping breath. His legs were shaking as he fell to the ground, unable to stand.

Janus was absolutely horrified at his hatchling’s words. Virgil had been so used to living in pain and fear that his body didn’t know how to respond to it leaving so suddenly. Janus knew it would be a matter of time before Virgil dropped, but he had no idea he would drop this hard. Good lord, it broke his heart to see this little boy so broken, so afraid over something so _small_.

Shaking his head, Janus took Virgil’s little hand in his own large one.

“I need you to breath, honey, _breath_. C’mon, follow my breathing,” Janus guided Virgil through his tears, counting out a breathing method that helped his hatchling earlier that week. 

“Good, you’re doing so good, deep breaths, little one, deep breaths...” 

Janus began to run a hand through Virgil’s hair, the young one now calmed down a bit. 

“My sweet, darling hatchling,” Janus began, rocking Virgil gently in his arms. 

“I will never hurt you, I will never hit you, and I will never hate you.” 

Virgil whimpered and fussed as Janus cooed to him, anxiety still high. 

“I...don’t get it. W-why? Why won’t you hit me? How w-will I learn not to do b-bad things if you don’t hurt me?” Virgil rasped out, looking up at Janus slowly. The naga brushed Virgil’s hair out of his face and wiped away his stray tears.

“Hitting you would never help you to learn. The only thing it would teach you is to be afraid, and that’s not what we want,” Janus slithered out of the kitchen and into the living room as he spoke. “If you do something bad, then we will talk about it. We will figure out how to solve the problem with _words_ and _compromises_ , sweetie.” 

Virgil nodded into Janus’ chest, exhausted. He was too drained to argue, and he just wanted to take a nap. 

“J-Janus..?” 

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“I’m tired...” Janus cooed at Virgil’s tired words, smiling as the boy snuggled into his chest. Brushing his hatchling’s hair out of his face, Janus slithers over to the television and turns it on, draping across the large couch. Janus held Virgil and rocked him gently, rubbing his back.

“You must be exhausted after all of that, my sweet hatchling. I am very proud of you for telling me how you feel,” Janus gently scratched Virgil’s scalp, cooing and fussing at him as Virgil practically melted into the comforting touch. “I think it’s time for you to rest, little one. Just... _resssst_.” 

Virgil closed his eyes and allowed that feeling of safety to wash over him, Janus’ heartbeat lulling him into a restful sleep.

Waking up, Virgil whined at the sudden feeling of being alone. He looked around and realized he had been moved to Janus’ bed, but the naga was nowhere to be found. The sun wasn’t up yet, and it was pretty dark in Janus’ room. 

Had... had Janus left Virgil...? What if he wasn’t coming back? No, that was ridiculous! He probably just left the room to get a glass of water, or to go to the bathroom. 

Virgil waited a few minutes for Janus, but he still hadn’t returned. Where was he? Maybe Virgil was right... maybe he _did_ leave! And he was never coming back! 

Virgil’s eyes welled up with tears as he sniffled and started whimpering. He cried out into the darkness in hopes of making the tight knot in his tummy go away. He hugged himself tightly, wanting the coldness to leave him alone. 

Suddenly, the door to the hallway opened, revealing Janus with a glass of water in his hand. He gasped quietly at the sight of his baby crying. He placed the water down on the bedside table and gathered Virgil up into his arms, gently cradling him against his chest. 

“P-P-Papa! I th-thought y-you had left m-m-me alone, and th-that you weren’t c-coming back!” Virgil sobbed out, not realizing what he called Janus. The naga’s heart swelled at the name he was given, because that’s right, he _was_ Virgil’s papa now, wasn’t he?

“Oh, _sweetie_. No, no, I would never leave you alone. I’m so sorry that you thought I would ever do anything like that. Oh gracious, it’s alright, little one, it’s alright now...Papa’s here...” Janus kissed Virgil’s forehead, holding the little boy against him. Virgil had managed to calm down after a while, hiccuping occasionally. Janus held the glass of water up to his hatchling’s lips, who gladly drank a bit of it. Wiping his eyes, Virgil sighed shakily. 

“I-I’m sorry f-f-for being such a crybaby.” Janus rubbed Virgil’s back as comfortingly as he could.

“No, my dear, you were not being a crybaby. You were releasing your emotions in a healthy way, and I’m very proud of you for doing that,” Virgil yawned in Janus’ arms, blinking slowly. 

“That must have taken a lot out of you, huh? I think it’s time you close those little eyes and sleep. I'll be right here, darling, I promise.” 

And with that, Virgil sunk into dreamland once again, no longer afraid of waking up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Janus needs to find a babysitter for Virgil so he can go attend a wedding!   
> Who else would he choose but our very own Happy Pappy Patton?


End file.
